Boku no Subete
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Seharusnya, aku jujur pada perasaanku sendiri.


**Boku no Subete**

By: Mikazuki Hikari

Disclaimer: Tsukino Production©

All Chara belong to Tsukino Production

This Fiction belongs to Mikazuki Hikari

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: You.H x Yoru.N

Warning: Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Universe(AU), Out of Character(OOC)

Don't Like Don't Read

I have warned you

.

.

Aku tak pernah mengira sebelumnya. Terpikirkan dalam benakku saja tidak. Kalau aku boleh berkata jujur, dia sama sekali bukan tipeku. Egois, kekanak-kanakan, wajahnya saja juga bukan tipe yang kusukai. Namun entah mengapa wajahnya selalu menjadi yang pertama tersirat di benakku. Umur kami juga terpaut sangat jauh. Awalnya aku mengira dia jauh di atasku, namun pada kenyataannya aku malah lebih tua darinya.

Awal kami berjumpa, tidak terpikirkan dalam benakku kalau aku akan menaruh perasaanku padanya. Tanpa ku sadari, waktu yang menaruh benih itu di dalam hatiku, merawatnya, hingga muncul sebuah tunas yang bahkan aku sendiri pun tak tega untuk mencabutnya.

Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah untuk jatuh cinta. Tidak semua masuk dalam kriteriaku. Mungkin kalian akan berkata kalau aku adalah orang yang egois, tapi aku tidak memerdulikan hal itu. Aku tetap teguh pada pendirianku namun, ini kali pertama aku menyebrang jauh dari standar yang sejak dulu aku tetapkan. Tidak ada yang spesial darinya. Tidak ada? Aku juga tidak bisa dengan semena-mena berkata seperti itu. Bukan tipeku yang suka memberi penilaian sepihak. Mungkin banyak hal yang bagus darinya, namun secara tidak langsung, aku tidak menyadari hal itu.

Bagaikan terserang Virus, dan tidak ada satu pun obat yang dapat menyembuhkan hal ini. Aku telah memasuki zona yang berbahaya, dan aku lah yang harus bertanggung jawab akan hal ini.

Aku, telah jatuh cinta pada Haduki You. Seseorang yang sama sekali tidak masuk dalam hitunganku.

.

.

.

.

Boku no Subete

by : Mikazuki Hikari

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menapaki jalan setapak menuju pinggiran sungai dekat rumahku. Aku bisa mendengar wanita tua yang tinggal di blok empat menyapaku ramah. Aku menjawab salam dari wanita tua itu seraya membungkuk, merubah raut kelabuku dengan senyum yang bahkan tidak pernah kulatih sebelumnya. Aku adalah tipe orang yang jarang mengutarakan emosiku. Skala aku tersenyum bisa dihitung menggunakan jari. Aku hanya tersenyum dan tertawa pada hal yang aku sukai saja. Kakiku menuntunku lurus ke arah pinggiran sungai. Aku terbiasa melakukan hal ini, jika banyak pikiran menghantui kepalaku aku langsung pergi ke tempat ini dan duduk termenung seorang diri.

BEEP!

Ah...

Aku bisa merasakan ponselku bergetar dan berbunyi. Sesuai dugaanku, orang itu lah yang mengirimkan pesan. Aku menyapu layar ponselku untuk membuka layar kuncinya dan dengan cepat aku memberikan sebuah balasan. Sebuah obrolan sederhana yang terkesan amat biasa namun dalam sebuah skala yang dapat dikatakan cukup intens.

Sudah lama aku tidak bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang via surat elektronik seperti ini. Kali terakhir aku melakukannya adalah dengan mantanku yang terakhir, namun itu terjadi empat tahun yang lalu. Mungkin bisa dibilang aku sudah melupakan rasa itu. Setidaknya, kini ada You yang membuatku dapat merasakan hal itu lagi.

"Janji untuk bertemu di festival minggu depan?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku seraya mencoba untuk percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku lihat. Timbul sekelebar perasaan senang di dalam hatiku. Rasanya berdebar-debar dan membuatku penasaran. Aku sendiri tidak memiliki kegiatan minggu depan mungkin pergi ke festival tidak lah terlalu buruk, begitu pikirku.

Aneh ya? Saat tadi aku berjalan ke tepian sungai ini, kepalaku dipenuhi oleh banyak hal, tapi kini? rasanya semua menghilang begitu saja. Bahkan kini aku tersenyum sendiri bagaikan orang yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari dimana festival itu berlangsung pun tiba. Aku menaiki tangga ke arah kuil kecil dimana kakekku menyelenggarakan festival tahun ini. Iya, seperti yang kalian lihat kuil ini adalah milik keluargaku. Sudah lama kakek menyarankanku untuk meneruskan warisan keluarga ini, namun ayah melarangku dan memasukkanku ke agensiku sekarang ini.

"You!"

Aku bisa melihat You di depan sana melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Rambut oranyenya iya ikat rapi dan ia mengenakan selembar kaos berwarna ungu. Saat aku berhasil menghampirinya, ia tengah mengunyah permen karet dan membuat sebuah gelembung. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya. Alis matanya ia naikkan dan ia mengarahkan pandangnya ke arah kanannya, memberikan pertanda agar aku mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? ku lihat badanmu semakin kecil." Gelembung di mulutnya meletup lalu ia angkat bicara. Mana mungkin badanku mengecil? Yang ada, badannya yang bertambah tinggi.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku membuang pandanganku darinya. Alih-alih membengkokkan langkahku ke arah stand terdekat, aku berkata pada You kalau aku ingin pergi dan melihat-lihat stand. Aku tidak ingin terperangkap bersama dengan orang ini lebih lama. Nanti omongannya melantur ke arah yang lain mengingat orang ini sangat lah naif.

You meng-iyakan ucapanku. Kupikir ia akan pergi ke tempat lain, tapi kenyataannya dia malah mengekorku ke arah stand permen kapas.

"Kau mau itu?" Badannya ia condongkan ke arah permen kapas yang tengah berputar di mesin tua yang bunyinya terdengar nyaring. Paman itu tersenyum ke arah kami. Paman penjual permen kapas ini adalah teman kakek dulu, biasanya ia sering ke rumah untuk bermain bersama kakek jadi tak heran kenapa tadi ia tersenyum ke arah kami.

You mengeluarkan uang dari dalam dompetnya. Ia mengambil gumpalan merah jambu yang mengembang rapi di atas sebuah tangkai plastik warna warni. Aku mengambil permen kapas dari tangan si paman penjual permen kapas. Aku mengambil gigitan pertama dari gumpalan merah jambu di hadapanku. Aku bisa melihat You melirik ke arahku. Perlahan ia mendekat ke arahku, langkahnya makin pasti dan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah permen kapas yang tengah kupegang. Pemuda berambut oranye itu menggigt permen merah jambu itu namun tidak memasukkannya dalam mulutnya. Ia mengarahkan wajahnya padaku dan mendaratkan permen kapas itu tepat di mulutku. Aku berjengit dan memundurkan langkahku beberapa tapak ke belakang. Aku bisa merasakan kontur bibirnya menyentuh milikku sesaat sebelum gumpalan merah jambu itu benar benar tertelan oleh mulutnya.

"You! kau ini-" aku menyeka bibirku dengan pergelangan tangan. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku kian menjadi panas. Apa sih yang orang ini pikirkan, begitu batinku.

Ia tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Ia hanya terkekeh dan lalu mengelus kepalaku lembut. Aku tak tahu mengapa namun pemuda ini misterius sekali. Aku berlari meninggalkan You dan kerumunan. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sekarang. Seisi kepalaku dipenuhi dengan sosok You. Sosoknya yang barusan mendekat ke arahku. Aku masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas pemandangan itu, dan itu membuat dadaku sesak. Aku berlari membawa sesak yang sangat hebat pada dadaku, sungguh berat rasanya seperti ingin mati. Aku tidak memerdulikan berapa banyak orang yang kutabrak saat aku berlari, yang ada dalam kepalaku sekarang adalah menemukan sebuah tempat dimana aku bisa mendinginkan kepalaku seorang diri tanpa harus melihat wajahnya. Ya, wajah You. Aku sungguh sangat tidak ingin melihat wajahnya.

Aku tiba di depan sebatang pohon besar yang berada di tepi bukit. Napasku memburu dan aku tidak kuat berlari lebih jauh dari ini. Kakiku menjadi sedikit membengkak dan memar karena gesekan yang cukup besar dengan sandal kayu yang kupakai. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke tanah dan memutuskan untuk duduk dan bersandar pada batang pohon besar yang ada di belakangku. Bibirku seakan berdenyut dan terasa panas. Sebuah sensasi yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya, terasa sangat manis dan panas. Aku belum pernah mencium siapapun sebelumnya, dan aku tidak tahu apa hal barusan bisa dianggap sebagai sebuah ciuman atau tidak.

Aku ingin berteriak namun nampaknya tubuhku tidak mengizinkannya. Aku bisa merasakan sebuah aliran yang hangat turun membasahi pipiku, perlahan dan kemudian menjadi semakin deras. Suara teriakanku berubah menjadi sebuah isakan kecil. Aku memeluk kedua lututku erat dan membenamkan wajahku pada ruang yang dibentuk oleh tangan dan juga kakiku.

Srek...

Ada yang datang. Aku tidak boleh terlihat bodoh begi-

"Yoru."

You?

Bohong. Ini bohong kan? Kenapa dia bisa menemukanku disini? Lagipula, dari orang sebanyak itu yang ada di festival, kenapa harus You yang datang kesini? Bukan. Bukan karena dia yang mengenalku disini namun...

.

Rasanya benar-benar aneh

.

"Yoru kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja pergi? Semua orang mencemaskanmu tahu." Ia berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arahku.

Semua katanya? Bukan kah disini satu-satunya yang nampak khawatir dan berada disini hanya dia? Lagipula, semua ini salahnya bukan?

"Yoru..."

"Semua katamu?" tanyaku di sela-sela isak yang masih menghantui diriku. Aku bisa melihat ia menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Keheningan menghampiri kami. Aku membalikkan tubuhku karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang.

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau mengejarku kemari? Hal itu hanya membuat segalanya menjadi lebih buruk. Apa kau tidak bisa peka sedikit? Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih dari ini.

Aku-

Tangan You melingkar di pinggangku dan mendekapku erat dari belakang. Aku bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya pada permukaan tubuhku sekarang. Tubuhku terbujur kaku dan tidak dapat kugerakkan. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Bagaikan masuk ke dalam sebuah perangkap, aku tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan.

"Yoru." Aku bisa merasakan suaranya dekat sekali dengan telingaku. Terasa panas di telingaku saat desah napasnya keluar saat dia berbicara. Wajahku merona bagaikan tomat dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk membalikkan badanku menghadap ke arah You berdiri. Aku membenamkan wajahku pada bidang dadanya dan aku kembali menangis.

"Yoru kau-"

"Kau curang You! Kau curang..." Aku berteriak sekeras yang kubisa pada tubuhnya, berharap teriakanku itu sampai pada hatinya. Aku memukul pelan tubuh pemuda itu seraya melampiaskan emosi yang memuncah dari dalam diriku karena aku tidak bisa membndungnya lagi.

You mengangkat wajahku dan menuntunnya perlahan ke arah wajahnya. Makin dekat sampai akhirnya tidak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan kami. Dengan jelas aku bisa merasakan bibirnya mendarat lembut pada milikku. Mataku yang masih terbelalak karena terkejut bisa melihat dirinya yang menutup wajahnya saat menciumku. Aku tidak pernah melihat dirinya dari jarak sedekat ini.

Aku bisa merasakan lidahnya perlahan menyusup pada sela bibir yang kukatupkan. Lidahnya menyesah bibirku dan memaksa membuat sebuah celah dimana bagian tak bertulang itu bisa masuk ke dalam. Tak kuasa menahan sesah yang diberikan lidah You, bibirku terbuka dan membiarkan lidah itu masuk. Benda itu mengabsen tiap rongga mulutku. Tak jarang ia bergulat dengan milikku yang tentu saja sukar untuk memberikan perlawanan. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menambah oksigen yang mulai menipis. Napas kami memburu, sebuah benang saliva tipis terurai saat You mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulutku. Hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena You langsung melakukan eksplorasi lainnya pada mulutku dan dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dan kasar dari sebelumnya. Aku bisa merasakan bibirnnya menghisap bibirku dan menggigit keseluruhan dari mulutku. Terasa sangat sakit, hingga seluruh permukaan merah itu berdenyut karenanya. Tak ayal, saliva mengalir dari tepi mulutku karena tindakan You yang semakin intens. Aku tak tahu itu milik siapa, yang jelas cairan bening yang manis itu menetes turun hingga ke dagu dan membasahi kerah Yukata yang aku pakai.

Ciuman pertamaku. Terasa sangat manis dan memabukkan, dan hal tersebut sudah dicuri oleh sahabatku. Haduki You. Orang yang sebetulnya aku tidak boleh untuk menaruh perasaanku padanya.

Aku bisa mendengar suara kembang api yang pecah di langit di belakang kami. Suara kembang api yang lantang itu menyembunyikan debaran hati kami, dan aku merasa beruntung karenanya. Aku tidak ingin You mendengarnya, dan mungkin aku juga tidak bisa mendengar milik You. Sebuah kenangan musim panas yang manis. Aku tidak tahu apakah bisa melanjutkan ini atau tidak.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu setelah kejadian ciuman pertamaku dengan You. Aku memutuskan untuk mengurung diri selama seminggu penuh. Aku bodoh sekali. Mungkin dia mencemaskanku sekarang.

"Yoru! makan malam. Kau sudah tidak makan selama seminggu ini. Ibu khawatir akan kesehatanmu, ayo turun."

"Aku tidak lapar bu." Aku bisa mendengar ibuku berteriak dari bawah. Makan? Bagaimana bisa? Lidahku saja masih terasa kelu sejak saat itu. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Di tiap kecapanku aku masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas rasa yang ditinggalkan oleh You, dan tiap kali aku merasakannya dadaku terasa sesak seperti ingin meledak. Aku meringkuk di atas tempat tidurku. Aku merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah bertindak sebagai seorang pengecut. Seorang pecundang. Seorang pecundang pengecut yang sangat lah bodoh.

"Yoru, ini You datang. Buka pintunya Yoru."

You?

Aku berlari ke arah pintu. Benar saja, aku bisa mendengar suara You dari balik pintu.

"Yoru..."

"Pergi!" aku tidak ingin melihatmu. Aku berteriak. Aku harap ibuku tidak mendengarnya, namun rasanya hal itu percuma.

"Yoru aku ingin meminta maa-"

"Kubilang pergi!" Aku berteriak dan tersungkur di depan pintu. Suaraku gemetar dan aku kembali menangis. Aku tak tahu apakah You sudah mengindahkan ucapanku atau tidak aku sudah tidak memerdulikan hal itu.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidak bisa diganggu, tingkahnya aneh selama seminggu ini, mungkin kau bisa mengunjunginya lain hari." Aku bisa mendengar suara ibuku dari balik pintu, ku harap You pergi dari tempatnya berdiri karenanya.

.

.

.

Saat aku merasa sudah lebih baik, aku keluar dari kamarku dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah You akan mengajakku bicara atai tidak. Biarkan saja dia membenciku, begitu pikirku. Lagipula, bukan kah ini semua kesalahannya? Sebenarnya tidak juga, hampir sebagian besar kesalahanku. Tapi yang menyebabkan aku melakukan semua kesalahan ini jelas adalah karena kesalahannya.

Benar saja. Saat aku memasuki kantin sekolah dan melihat You di antara kerumunan anak kelas satu, ia sama sekali tidak menegurku. Tatapannya dingin seolah tidak ingin melihat wajahku.

Biarlah, aku memang harus bertanggung jawab akan hal ini.

Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga hari kelulusanku. Tak pernah ada lagi satu patah kata pun keluar dari mulut kami saat kami bertemu. Hanya sekedar menatap. Aku tidak mengira bahwa tembok yang kubangun akan menjadi setebal ini. Aku hanya bisa menertawakan diriku sendiri karenanya.

"Yoru!" You berlari menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku dan membawaku berlari menuju ke arah ruang kesehatan.

Apa sih yang orang ini pikirkan? Dia tahu kalau kita sudah tidak lagi saling berbicara, namun kenapa?

You mendorongku masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan dan nampak mengunci pintunya. Setelah ia selesai mengunci pintu di belakangnya, ia menghempaskan tubuhku ke salah satu ranjang ruang kesehatan yang ada di belakangku. Tubuhku terkulai karena You mendorongku dengan cukup kuat.

"Aku tidak suka caramu seperti ini." Ia menaikkan tubuhnya ke atasku dan mengunci gerak tubuhku. Ucapannya gemetar dan aku dapat melihat air matanya menetes yang sontak membuat mataku terbelalak. Aku sudah membiarkannya menanggung ini seorang diri. Aku benar-benar bodoh dengan tidak memperhitungkan perasaanya.

You menyesah tubuhku, dan membuka seragamku dengan kasar. Aku yang masih terjebak dalam emosiku sendiri benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain mengikuti alur permainannya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau akan membenciku lebih jauh dari kau membenciku sekarang, namun aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi." You membuka kancing baju bagian atasnya dan melepas seluruh celananya. Perasaan bersalah yang meliputiku membuatku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan kembali menyerahkan diriku pada You. Hingga tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan kedua raga kami.

Aku bisa merasakan You yang bergerak di dalamku, seolah ia ingin merobekku dari dalam. Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Mungkin ini adalah balasan dari karmaku kepadanya. Diriku, sudah ditelan, dan diambil sepenuhnya oleh pemuda ini.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, tapi apa kau bisa berjalan?" You membantuku memasang kembali seragamku yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendi- aakhh!" Aku merasakan sakit dan panas yang sangat hebat pada bagian bawah tubuhku. You mengambil tissue dan membersihkan cairan yang masih tersisa di mulut bagian bawah tubuhku. Ia membersihkannya perlahan dan membantuku memakai celana panjangku.

"Aku ingin kau meninggalkan aku sendiri. Aku akan pergi kalau rasa sakitnya sudah berkurang." pintaku.

"Aku tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

Itu adalah terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan You. Setelahnya aku lulus dan memutuskan untuk pindah dan kuliah di luar negeri.

Dan aku pun tidak menyesali hal itu.

.

.

.

Enam setengah tahun berlalu dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang. Aku yang sudah mengambil gelar magisterku kembali ke rumah dan disambut hangat oleh ibu. Ibu sangat bangga padaku karena bisa lulus tepat waktu. Aku merindukan kamarku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur di atas kasurku barang sebentar. Rasanya nyaman bila sudah kembali ke rumah sendiri. Apa saja ya yang sudah ku lewatkan selama enam tahun ini? Aku berjalan menuju meja belajarku. Tak kusangka kamar dan meja belajarku masih tersusun rapi. Mungkin Ibu yang setiap hari membersihkannya, aku harus berterimakasih padanya nanti.

Langkahku terhenti di depan sebuah figura yang bersadar pada bagian atas meja belajarku. Disana aku mendapati sesosok pemuda dengan rambut oranye tengah memelukku dan tersenyum sumringah. Sesaat setelah aku menatap pada sosok itu, kenanganku tentangnya seolah muncul seperti sebuah kaleidoskop besar yang terhampar di hadapanku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum karenanya. Aku meletakkan figura itu ke tempat dimana ia berasal sebelumnya. Aku berkata kepada ibu kalau aku ingin berjalan-jalan santai sebentar hanya sekedar untuk mencari angin.

Benarkah itu? Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Tubuhku sendiri lah yang seolah secara spontan membawaku untuk mencari ini adalah sebuah hal bodoh atau bukan. Menggali luka lama memang jelas adalah hal yang sangat bodoh, namun kenyataan kalau kita tidak bisa menerima luka itu adalah hal yang lebih bodoh. Aku harus menghadapi kenyataan yang ada di hadapanku.

Sama tepat seperti hari dimana aku diajak You untuk pertama kalinya ke festival malam itu, hari ini juga kuil milik kakek menyelenggarakan festival yang sama. Di hari yang sama, di tanggal yang sama, pada waktu yang berbeda. Deja vu. Melihat lagi hal yang pernah terjadi. Momen yang terulang kembali di waktu yang berbeda.

Aku bergegas pergi menuju ke arah kuil tempat diadakannya festival, namun sebelum aku sampai ke sana aku bisa melihat sosok You yang bersandar pada sebuah tiang listrik. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"You!" Aku memanggil namanya dan sontak pemuda itu berbalik ke arahku.

"Yoru!"

"Lama tak jumpa kau kena-" aku menghentikan ucapanku. Aku melihat kakinya yang memar dan mengeluarkan darah. Kudapati di sebelahnya ada sebuah sepeda yang ia sandarkan pada palang pembatas jalan. Sejauh yang dapat kutebak pemuda ini baru saja terjatuh.

"You?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak suka terlihat dalam keadaan yang tidak keren seperti ini apalagi di depanmu. Omong-omong bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Nanti saja basa-basinya kau kenapa?" Aku mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang terluka. Menurutku menanyakan kabarku adalah hal yang bisa ditunda nanti. Aku harus merawat lukanya.

"Tadi aku jatuh dan tak sengaja kakiku masuk ke dalan roda gigi sepeda, jadinya seperti ini." Dia tertawa.

Aku merobek lengan kaos yang kupakai dan membebat luka You yang kubersihkan dengan seadanya. Setidaknya bisa menghentikan pendarahannya, begitu pikirku. Aku tidak tega melihat dia terluka seperti ini.

"Benar-benar nampak seperti Yoru ya." Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pergi ke festival. Tapi aku terjatuh jadi ya, aku menunggu sampai setidaknya rasa sakit itu hilang" Ia nampak menggaruk kepalanya.

Seolah ada sesuatu yang menghampiri perasaanku, tanganku menyambar sepeda You dan menaikinya. Aku akan mengantarnya sampai ke festival.

"Naik!"

You naik ke atas sepeda dan aku pun mengayuh sepeda itu secepat yang aku bisa. Kami berjalan cepat melewati pinggir sungai tempat dimana aku biasa duduk. Semburat jingga yang sudah mulai pecah menjadi kemerahan menatang di atas kami. Aku bisa merasakan You bersandar di punggungku dan aku bisa mendengar ia tertawa.

"Kalau begini jadinya bukannya posisinya terbalik?" tanya You di selah-selah tertawanya.

"Sudah diam saja kau kan sedang terluka."

Mungkin baginya, aku hanyalah sosok seorang kakak kelas saja yang jalan pulangnya satu arah dengannya. Hanya sebuah keberadaan yang bagaikan angin. Hanya sosok yang selalu menemaninya bercanda. Ya, hanya sebatas teman.

Kami akhirnya sampai di tangga menuju ke atas kuil. Aku menggandeng You yang masih tertatih saat berjalan. Tangannya merangkul pundakku dan aku berusaha menyamakan irama berjalannya dengan langkah kakiku sendiri. Sesaat kami tiba di anak tangga paling akhir, seorang perempuan muda melambai ke arah You. Perempuan itu berlari ke arah kami dan mendapati kaki You yang terluka. Ia menarik napas panjang saat mendapat sebuah perban yang membebat kaki You. Ia berkata kalau ia mengkhawatirkan You karena tidak kunjung datang. You menggenggam tangan perempuan itu dan mengelus rambut hitamnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ah Yoru. Ini kekasihku, kebetulan sekali aku ingin kau jadi yang pertama kukenalkan padanya." ucap You padaku, memperkenalkan kekasihnya. Ada yang sedikit aneh dari cara gadis itu berlari dan berjalan tadi.

Ah...

M-mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? apa sudah bisa berjalan? maaf aku sedikit kasar kemarin." You tersipu malu.

"Tidak apa, dengan begini kita impas kan?" You menarik wajah gadis itu dan menciumnya

.

Tepat di hadapan wajahku

.

Entah dia lupa aku masih ada disini atau bagaimana aku juga tidak tahu yang jelas, aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakiku sendiri lagi sekarang.

"Anu, maaf aku-"

"Yoru maaf, aku kelepasan. Wah jadi tidak enak nih. Mau ikut kami tidak?"

Menurutmu?

Apa masih bisa aku berada disini? Dengan tingkahmu yang seperti itu? Mungkin menurutmu hal itu adalah hal yang biasa saja. Bagiku? Itu adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin kulihat dan tidak ingin kutahu.

"Kalian bersenang-senang saja, aku baru ingat kalau harus melakukan sesuatu." Ucapku menahan tangisku dan mencoba untuk tertawa.

"Tentu saja! Hati-hati ya."

Andai saja aku bisa memutar ulang waktu dan bisa berkata jujur pada perasaanku kala itu,

Mungkin...

Tidak akan menjadi sesakit ini.

.

.

.

\- FIN -


End file.
